Question: $\dfrac{1}{2}(4\cdot5)-2^3 =$
Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $={\dfrac{1}{2}}({4\cdot5})-2^3$ Multiply ${4\cdot5}$ inside the parentheses first. $={\dfrac{1}{2}}({20})-2^3$ Multiply ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ and ${20}$. Find ${2^3}$, which is $2\cdot2\cdot2$. $= 10 - {8}$ Subtract ${8}$ from $10$. $=2$ $ {\dfrac{1}{2}}({4\cdot5})-2^3=2$